


Сын

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, Childbirth, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дитя Древнего Бога оказалось совсем не тем, что ожидала Морриган.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сын

**Author's Note:**

> Написано до выхода "Инквизиции" и никак её не учитывает. Присутствует неподробное описание родов и "радостей" материнства.

Она рожает его в ветхой, наспех приведённой в порядок хижине в лесу. Рядом нет никого, чтобы помочь, ведь Морриган никому не доверяет настолько.  
— Флемет это могла, — говорит она, чувствуя приближение схваток. — Смогу и я.  
От этих рассуждений боль не становится более терпимой, а страх, накатывающий в моменты, когда невозможно думать ни о чём, кроме того, как глупо после всего свершённого сдохнуть в родах, будто обычная нищая крестьянка — слабее.  
Когда она перерезает пуповину травническим ножом, ей приходится приложить немалые усилия, чтобы лезвие не гуляло слишком сильно. Потому что у неё трясутся руки, и где-то в глубине размякшего за время путешествия со Стражем сердца, Морриган хочет, чтобы кто-то сделал всё за неё, чтобы она могла просто закрыть глаза и отдохнуть, ни о чём не думая.  
Но она не может позволить себе думать об этом. Она вообще не может больше позволить себе никакой слабости.  
Мир застыл на краю пропасти, и Морриган кладёт на грудь ребёнка, который станет спасением. Он маленький, красный и сморщенный как самый обычный новорожденный.  
Морриган знает, что будет лучшей матерью, чем была Флемет. Ведь быть хуже — невозможно.  
В ней нет сомнений.

***

Он кажется совсем обычным. Плачет, не даёт спать ночью, пачкает пелёнки и игнорирует любую обращённую к нему речь. Когда она несёт его на спине, он дёргает её за волосы, жуёт и мусолит их беззубым ртом. Когда он начинает ползать, ей приходится привязывать его на каждой стоянке, чтобы иметь хоть малейший шанс найти его на месте и без серьёзных повреждений. Когда у него прорезаются зубы, он начинает ещё и грызть всё, что подвернётся под шаловливую руку.  
Иногда Морриган начинает понимать свою мать. По крайней мере, она, кажется, уже ненавидит этого ребёнка.  
Почему-то она совсем не думала об этой стороне материнства, проводя тёмный ритуал. Может быть, ей казалось, что дитя Древнего Бога будет состоять из чистой магии, что оно вырастет во взрослое разумное существо за сутки, или, по крайней мере, не будет гадить в таком количестве.  
Если бы.

***

Ему год, он выглядит трёхлетним красивым мальчиком с милыми ямочками на щеках. Он идёт рядом с Морриган, держась за свисающий с её пояса ремень с петелькой, и никогда не жалуется на усталость, даже в конце очень долгого дня. Его любимая игрушка — деревянная палка, изображающая посох. Никакой земной яд не может отравить его.  
Они путешествуют за пределами мира по землям изобильным и землям безвидным, и всё одинаково восторгает его — и одинаково не трогает глубоко.

Ему два года, он выглядит пятилетним, и произносит свои первые слова. Он говорит: "Мама, этот олень больной. Не ешь его".

Ему два года, и он убивает белку броском камня, и приносит трупик Морриган, чтобы она похвалила его за добычливость и меткость. Ведь она как-то упомянула, что белки вкусные, и из их меха можно делать тёплые вещи.

Морриган учит его прятать жёлтые звериные глаза, потому что скоро им предстоит вернуться в обитаемые края, и мальчику придётся иметь дело с другими разумными, кроме неё самой. Она хотела бы знать, почему эта перспектива так её отвращает.  
Она знает судьбу своего сына. Он рождён для высокой участи, он сыграет решающую роль в истории. Он будет великим.  
Она просто направит его в нужную сторону.  
Но для этого он должен научиться общаться с людьми, понимать их, добиваться от них желаемого. Как умел его отец.   
Иначе как он заставит мир вертеться вокруг себя?

***

Ему пять, он выглядит восьмилетним, и только что притащил матери самодельный браслет с тремя раковинами и обломком коралла.  
— Это тебе, смотри! Красивый, правда? Тебе нравится?  
Он похож на неё так, как только может дитя походить на мать. Морриган смотрит на его подношение в чаше маленьких длиннопалых ладоней, на предвкушающее ожидание в жёлтых глазах — и видит Стража. Тот тоже всегда приносил ей украшения, и вручал их с такой же дурацкой доверчивой улыбкой.  
— Конечно, — говорит она и протягивает руку, чтобы он мог завязать на её запястье свою самоделку. Коралл действительно красив, да и ракушки неплохо его оттеняют.

***

Ему шесть, и он умеет выживать так же хорошо, как и сама Морриган. В лесу, на болоте, в степи или в городе — ей нечему его учить. А манипулировать людьми у него получается и вовсе куда лучше.

Ему шесть, и он до сих пор не проявил никаких способностей к магии. Ни единого проблеска.

Морриган убеждает себя просто набраться терпения. Может быть, это человеческая кровь делает развитие мальчика медленным, похожим на путь обычного мага?   
Нужно немного подождать. Всё встанет на свои места со временем. Всё получится.  
В нём дух Уртемиэля — чистый, не тронутый скверной. Рано или поздно он пробудится.  
Великая роль. Высокая судьба. Она всё ещё верит в это, но первые семена сомнения брошены.

***

Ему семь, когда она нанимает людей, чтобы научить его владеть оружием, бесчестно и результативно драться, скрываться и ускользать. Он до сих пор не способен даже зажечь крошечного магического огонька — значит, должен уметь защищаться и убивать как-то иначе.  
Она с тревогой и тоскливой обречённостью следит за тем, как быстро и блестяще он овладевает новыми для себя умениями.  
С каждым годом он кажется ей всё более похожим на своего отца.  
Она старается не думать о том, что сыграть великую роль можно по-разному. Чтобы спасти мир, не обязательно быть героем, чародеем, посвящённым, предводителем. Иногда достаточно просто оказаться принесённым в жертву нужным образом в нужный момент — как это случилось со Стражем, истекшим кровью возле сражённого им Архидемона.  
Древняя магия всегда требует крови, и чем сильнее и чище кровь, пролитая добровольно — тем крепче чары.   
Чем-то всегда приходится жертвовать.   
Кем-то.  
Мир, накренившийся над пропастью, темнее которой нет.   
Высокая участь.  
Морриган безмолвно оплакивает свои наивные, глупые фантазии о том, как немного мучений в родах и странствий с младенцем на руках окажутся достаточной ценой за изменение хода истории.   
Она смотрит, как её сын смеётся, победив своего учителя в тренировочном бою.   
Ей кажется, она стареет с каждой минутой, словно ссыхаясь изнутри, деревенея, делаясь пустой, холодной и мёртвой.   
Как Флемет когда-то, наверное.  
Она уходит в дом и смотрит в зеркало-подарок на длинной ручке. Она удивлена, видя что её волосы не стали седой паклей, а лицо не покрылось морщинами. Это было бы уместно.

***

Ему восемь, когда она сдаётся.

***

Ему девять, он выглядит как семнадцатилетний красивый юноша, и у него жёлтые глаза зверя — но больше в нём нет ничего особенного.   
Он хорошо дерётся и убивает без жалости — но хороших бойцов много. Он умеет манипулировать, но не обладает истинной харизмой, даром привлечения чужих сердец. Он сообразителен, даже умён, но в этом нет искры настоящей гениальности.  
Он обычный.  
Рождённый быть жертвой, пешкой — во имя спасения мира. Во имя великих целей, ради которых он и был зачат.  
Морриган может гордиться собой — она и впрямь лучшая мать, чем была Флемет. Сын её любит. Он пойдёт на верную смерть, если она попросит его и уверит, что это и впрямь необходимо.  
Если бы она была злой старой ведьмой, желающей переселиться в молодое здоровое тело, он согласился бы уступить ей своё, не задумавшись лишней минуты.  
Морриган улыбается своему сыну и берёт его за руку.  
— Пришло нам время возвратиться, Мордред, — ласково говорит она, и маленькая девочка с разбитым зеркалом горько плачет где-то глубоко внутри, не видимая, не слышимая никому. — Мир ждёт тебя. 

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dragon Age 2014


End file.
